


Starry Night

by box-of-fandoms (bxtchtree)



Category: Lalin's Curse (Webcomic)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Confession under the stars, Fear of Rejection, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I swear it's still a happy-ish story, M/M, Minor Angst, Mutual Pining, Stargazing, Uhhh how does one tag this stuff, implied internalized homophobia, oh yeah Eric's here too for a lil bit, these two are the biggest dorks ever I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxtchtree/pseuds/box-of-fandoms
Summary: Haha imagine pining after your best friend for like, seven years and struggling to confess during a summer party, couldn’t be me
Relationships: Tobias Ruiz Castro/David García Martínez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Old Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Davias stans, come get your juice

“Come ooooooon, Tobi!”

“I’m coming!” Tobias stuffed the last of his food in his mouth and abandoned his plate on the table, following his eager friend out the door.

It was the summer of 2006. Late June or thereabout. Right then the two of them were with their families at the Hermano Event Center, celebrating a family friend’s birthday.

The building was large but simple, consisting mainly of one large party room and several side rooms for other activities. The main room was filled with people they knew. Cousins, friends, random aunts that neither of them remembered...lots of them. But in spite of all the loud chatter and upbeat music inside, outside was a quiet woodsy area, hidden away by plenty of willow trees at the edge of a hilly meadow.

A meadow that they were heading for.

The music got quieter and quieter as the two of them ran down the forest trail, twigs crunching beneath their shoes, trees whispering in the cool wind.

“Are you sure we’re allowed to come out right now?” Tobias called out to his friend who was well ahead of him, not minding that fact that he had already followed him outside.

“Don’t worry!” David called back, excitement in his voice. “I already asked my dad. He said it’s fine as long as you come with me!”

So they kept going. Not that they had to go far, because in two minutes they had found their way out of the forest and into the clearing. There was nothing in front of them but the grassy field and the endless night sky.

“Woah...”

Tobias couldn’t believe his eyes. Millions and millions of stars, right there above him, luminous dots that brought the whole sky to life. More stars than he had ever seen in his entire life. He never realized that being this far from the town would reveal something so beautiful.

He took a moment to look over at David, who was already sitting on the grass, eyes fixated on the world high up there.

“I was right...” he mused, a huge grin on his face. “I don’t think I ever want to leave.”

Tobias laughed, setting himself down on the grass next to him. “I don’t think your parents would like that.”

So they stayed there, several minutes of silence between them, both of them completely focused on the night sky.

Well, David was completely focused on the night sky. Tobias couldn’t help glancing at him every now and then, staring at the look of awe on his face and the way the stars made his eyes light up, before realizing what he was doing and looking away.

Why did that keep happening?

“Hey, I think I found a constellation!” David exclaimed, pointing upwards. Tobias looked in that direction, but all he saw was another splash of stars.

“Uh, which one?”

David stared at him in shock, before looking back and pointing more frantically. “Don’t you see it? The Big Dipper? It’s right there!”

He waved his finger around as if tracing the image in the sky. Only then did Tobias finally see the vague formation.

“Oh...but how was I supposed to see it?” He complained jokingly. “There’re stars everywhere! Anything can be a constellation, like...”

It was his turn to point up and trace a random image in the sky. “See? New constellation.”

David burst out laughing, a simple action that made Tobias’s heart jump for some reason.

“We can call it the Tobi Constellation.”

“Exactly.”

“And that...” David traced a new one right next to Tobi’s. “That’s the David Constellation. That’s our part of the sky.”

Tobias couldn’t help smiling at this. “If you say so.”

So the next ten minutes were spent on David pointing out the different constellations, and Tobias inventing new ones as they went along, naming each of them after their friends.

“...and that’s the Felix constellation-“

“You said that’s the Timoteo one.”

“...Oh. Okay, then THAT’s the Felix constellation.”

Before long they were in a fit of giggles, sitting beneath a sky full of their new constellations, joking about how one day they’ll go to NASA and ask them to make them real, every single one of them.

And Tobias found himself staring at David even more now. Watching the way he smiled, the way he laughed, the way he looked at the sky with so much happiness, the way he looked at Tobias almost the exact same way. So he came to a sort of conclusion.

There’s no way he could focus on the night sky when the brightest star was right next to him.


	2. Crowded Room, Crowded Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Here' by Alessia Cara. That's it, that's the chapter-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love how I went and forgot to upload this chapter smfh

**Seven years later...**

_This music is too loud._

Tobias stood by himself at the edge of the room, watching the party scene in front of him. This time it was June 2013, the early days of summer vacation. The school had offered to let the 3° and 4° ESO classes have an end of year party at a venue of their choosing. Okay, not entirely their choosing cause literally the only venue that the class budget could afford was Hermano Event Center so here they were-

However the party scene was, Tobias didn’t care to pay attention. All he knew is that he’s been here for much longer than he wanted to be. All the noise and heat was becoming detrimental. He couldn’t see any of his friends within the heaps of classmates, and he really didn’t want to start looking.

_Has it been three hours yet? Feels like three hours._

One watch glance later-

_Damn, it’s only been thirty minutes. I can’t just stand here forever. Maybe I should actua-_

“Hey wallflower!”

“AH!” Tobias nearly dropped his cup in shock as Eric came up next to him, laughing.

“Oh hey.” Tobias chuckled a little, hoping that it wasn’t obvious that he almost had a heart attack. “Are you enjoying the party?” Eric raised his eyebrows at him, taking a long sip from his own drink. “I should be asking YOU that question. I’ve barely seen you talk to anyone since it started. And here I thought I was doing a better job at influencing you.” Tobias rolled his eyes at his joke, but smiled nonetheless. “It’s just that...the rest of you are-“

“Whaaat?” Tobias sighed exasperatedly, realizing that the music was drowning out his voice. Not that Eric himself had to worry about that - he was always loud anyways. Speaking louder now, Tobias continued: “I couldn’t find you guys. And you’re all probably talking to other people that I don’t really know. I don’t wanna be awkward.”

“And you won’t be!” Eric insisted. “C’mon, Tobi, just try. You’ll be fine.”

“Uh...maybe later.” _Liar_.

“If you say so.” Desperate to change the subject, Tobias asked “Hey, uh, is Cody here yet?”

“Oh, no.” Eric replied, a twinge of disappointment in his voice. “I think he chose to stay home after all.”

_Maybe I should’ve done the same._

“Ah, oh well.” Tobias said out loud instead. “Not that I blame him anyways. He would’ve had way less fun than...Eric, are you listening?”

“What?” Eric snapped his attention back to his friend, an embarrassed smile on his face.

“What were you staring at?” “Oh, uh...just Yolanda. She looks really nice in that dress.”

“Oh, yeah, sure.” Tobias responded passively, glancing in her direction. The reflective bouncy looking skirt of her dress shone softly in the party lights as she moved around. She actually did look quite nice, but...

“You don’t sound very interested.”

Tobias looked up at his friend a bit too quickly, his heart dropping to his stomach. “W-what?” He almost cringed at the amount of fear that fringed his tone. He forced himself to calm down. Nothing was wrong. There’s no reason to panic.

“Of course I’m not interested, I barely know her.”

“Well I mean,” Eric looked up at the ceiling, almost as if trying to think of the best way to put it. Actually...

_It’s as if he’s doing this on purpose._

“To be fair, I don’t think you’ve ever shown interest in any of the girls that you DO know.” Eric glanced down at him, taking a sip of his drink as he did so. There was a calculating type of look in his eyes.

_He’s definitely doing this on purpose._

“Oh really...” Tobias’s voice was quiet. It was the only way he could think to speak without his guilt being obvious. “Yeah, it’s almost as if you’re-“

“I need another drink.” Nothing more was said as Tobias basically ran towards the refreshments table which, mercifully, was on the other side of the room.

_Oh God Oh God Oh God that was too close-Too close?? I just gave him more reason to suspect me! Why the hell am I so bad at hiding this? I hate him so much, why did he have to embarrass me like that, freaking asshole-Ugh, I don’t hate him. But seriously, why was he being so pushy? Did he just want me to be honest with him? Well he shouldn’t have asked like THAT. Actually, what else do I expect from him-The most important thing is that he doesn’t know anything for sure yet. None of them do. Why am I so scared anyways? They’re my friends right? They won’t judge me-_ “GAH!”

Fair warning: if you intend to walk in a crowded party room while lost in your own thoughts, at least have the sense to watch where you’re going. Unlike Tobias, who had just collided with a towering figure like an idiot. Stay safe, kids.

“I-I am so sorry, uh...” Tobias, having finally composed himself and readjusted his lopsided glasses, stared up at the concerned face looking down. “Ancor. Hi. Sorry, didn’t see you, haha...”

_Okay but why am I laughing-_

“Uh, it’s fine.” Ancor responded curtly, immediately walking back to the corner of the room where his own friends were waiting. Leaving Tobias alone to wonder - for the hundredth time that night - why he even bothered showing up.

_I’m a mess. I’m a whole mess. I don’t want to be in this room anymore. I need to leave. But I CAN’T leave because then everyone’ll tell me that I’m ‘antisocial’. I just...I just need to go outside for a bit. I need to breathe._

With a new goal in mind, Tobias immediately made his way to the coat room - this time actually looking where he was going. Not that it made much of a difference. There were so many people in the room that he practically had to push his way through.

_God, how do people enjoy these kinds of parties??? I’m claustrophobic just being here-_

At long last he reached the coat room - the only part of the building that wasn’t annoyingly crowded. Tobias quickly snatched his jacket, putting it on as he made his way out the door, barely caring that he hadn’t told anyone he would be outside.

Stepping outside was like stepping into a new world. Tall willow trees stood guard, swaying gently in the cold breeze. Sure it was summer, but the nights still tend to get really chilly. Tobias took several deep breaths before making his way down the forest path. Only twenty steps later was the booming party music finally replaced with the looming silence of the night. For the first time that night, he felt at peace. No deafening music, no invasive friends, nothing. Just...him and the quiet night. The whole world to himself.

It wasn’t long before he came close to the end of the path, a part of the forest where the trees were more spread apart, revealing a wide grassy meadow before them. At this point, Tobias could actually see the night sky properly. “Woah...”

Millions and millions of twinkling stars, scattered carelessly across the velvet sky. Bringing the whole night to life, filling the dark void with their light. It’s amazing how such deep emptiness can be made so pretty just by the addition of shiny dots. Tobias took a cautious step forward, wondering what it would be like to reach up and actually touch one. But of course he couldn’t look at stars without thinking of a certain someone...

Even in the cold night, Tobias could feel his face burning up just at the thought of him. It’s annoying how seven years wasn’t enough to get over some silly crush.

Speaking of which, he realized that he hadn’t seen David at the party recently, even though he had come with them to the venue. Did he leave? 

Wait a minute. If the stars are this clear tonight, then...

Tobias brought his attention back down to earth and scanned the field before him. It wasn’t long before they landed on a lone figure sitting at the edge of the hill, staring up at the stars.

_Bingo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the main reason why I love writing Tobias so much is cause it's so easy to base his characterization off of myself. Anyways expect plenty of fluff next chapter cause these dorks are insufferable /j


	3. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two bros, chilling in a hot tub, five feet apart cause they're not - oh wait never mind they're very gay. Good for them!

Either Tobias’s footsteps were a lot quieter than he thought or David was paying zero attention to his surroundings because the blonde didn’t turn around until Tobias right behind him.

“Hey David.”

“OH MY GOD!”

He spun around in complete shock but all he saw was Tobi staring down at him, equally surprised. David let out a shaky laugh. “Sorry, sorry, I-"

“Haha, don’t apologize. I’m the one who scared you.” Tobias said, sitting down on the ground next to his friend. The grass pricked his hands and legs but he didn’t mind. Anywhere was better than being back in that stuffy party room.

“You doing okay?” David asked. Tobias shot him a side glance. “Yeah, I’m just, uh...”

“Not enjoying the party?” David finished for him, a cheeky smile on his face. Tobias rolled his eyes at this but he had to laugh. “Yeah, sure, whatever. Why are YOU out here, hm?”

“Oh, me?” David replied as if there was anyone else he could be referring to. “I just wanted some time to myself, that’s all.” Suddenly Tobias felt extremely self-conscious. A little disappointed too but that’s besides the point. He started to get up hastily, saying “Oh, sorry sorry, I didn’t mean to-"

“What? No, it’s fine!” David reached over and grabbed the hem of Tobias’s jacket, pulling him back down.

“You can stay with me.”

The shiver that Tobias felt just then probably wasn’t from the chilly breeze. Either way, he went back to his original position, his mind racing.

_’You can stay with me you can stay with me you can stay with me you ca-'_

_Okay how about I freak out over this minor thing later when I’m not like, right next to him._

Outside of his head, there was silent noise. The rustle of the willow trees in the cold evening breeze filled the space that words should have. Overhead, the freckled sky was loud with its splash of bright stars. A sight to behold. So then why wasn’t his full attention on the sky? He dared to glance over at David again, who was sitting with knees up to his chest, his gaze fixated on the world high up there. His already bright eyes reflected the stars above, making them shine more. Just by sitting there, he managed to be prettier than the night sky itself.

_This feels like deja vu..._

“Hey Tobi!” David’s sudden excitement snapped him out of his thoughts. “Do you remember when we were like, eight? And-"

“Yeah I remember being eight.” David’s response was to elbow him in the arm while they both fell into a fit of giggles.

“Shut up, that’s not what I meant! Anyways, remember when we came out here, to this same spot, to name our own constellations?”

The memory tugged at the corner of his lips, bringing them up to a smile. That cool summer breeze, all that warm laughter...how could he forget? “Yeah, I remember.”

David shot him a suspicious look. “Do you actually?” It was Tobias’s turn to elbow him in the arm. “Of course! I don’t forget everything!”

“Okay, do you remember all the constellations we made up?”

“...Uh-“

“My point exactly!”

“Wait, we just named them after ourselves and our friends! You didn’t give me enough time to think!”

“Oh, excuses excuses.”

Once again, loud laughter replaced the whisper of the trees behind them. And once again, that feeling of deja vu came over Tobias - followed by a thought that made him pause abruptly. 

_This is a good time to confess._

That much was true. They were alone, in a good mood, in a similar situation as the one that made Tobi wonder if he liked David in the first place. If he missed this chance...

_So what? I’ve missed plenty of chances, and there’ll definitely be more. And I don’t want to make this awkward, or make him get mad at me._

_But I can’t really keep it to myself forever. What happens if it turns that he DID like me too and I just let the opportunity pass me by? What’ll I do then?_

_So basically, damned if I do, damned if I don’t. Wonderful._

_What if I-_

“TOBI.” He swore he felt his heart jump to his throat with shock. And the way David laughed uneasily didn’t help matters either. “What’s wrong? You completely zoned out there.”

“Ahaha,” Tobias scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Sorry, I just got distracted-“

“What were you even thinking about?”

_Shit._

Tobias’s mind became a complete hurricane of thoughts flying around, threatening to bust his head open.

_TELL HIM A LIE. AVOID THE QUESTION._

_I can’t do that anymore! I need to be honest with him. It’s been seven years! Besides it’s just three words. Or...four words, or however many I need to say it the right way._

_What even IS the right way to say it???_

_Oh shit I can’t do this I can’t do this I can’t-_

_How long have I been quiet for? He’s not getting concerned again, is he?_

_Fuck fuck FUCK I’m making things weird again._

_LOOK, DROP THE COWARDICE AND JUST OPEN YOUR MOUTH AND-_

"Tobia-?"

“I like you...a lot.”

“...”

Tobias didn’t dare to look up at him. He kept his eyes glued to his feet, fiddling with the grass, praying for the looming silence to end already. 

_I said that out loud, right? Not just in my head this time? Why isn’t he responding?_

_SHIT I SHOULD’VE STARTED WITH ‘I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING’, THE WAY I SAID IT DIDN’T ANSWER HIS QUESTION. I SHOULDN’T HAVE BLURTED IT OUT LIKE THAT UGHHHH._

_Oh God oh God I’ve really fucked up this time, I shouldn’t have even said anything, I don’t wanna know his response-_

“I know. And I like you too.”

...

Even Tobias’s inner voices were shocked into silence. He looked up and stared at David in astonishment, which David returned with a soft nervous smile.

_Wait a minute-_

“W-wait, David, I don’t mean like...just as a friend or anything-“

David’s sudden look of disbelief had Tobias wondering if he had genuinely offended him, but the look melted and David burst out laughing.

“Oh my God, Tobi, I know that! You think I’m dense or something?”

“Well you’ve given me reason to...uhhhhhh-“

_Fantastic job, Tobias. You confess your feelings and then you almost call him dense. 10/10, would recommend never letting you speak again._

But Tobi needed to let himself speak some more cause he needed to know-

“Wait, if you knew, then...why didn’t you say anything?” David’s expression sobered, just a little. He leaned back on his hands, letting out a sigh.

“Well I mean, I wasn’t 100% sure, y’know? And I figured that if you DID like me, and you wanted me to know, then...you’d tell me yourself.”

“Ah...”

“So is that you were so distracted about?” David said, a teasing tone in his voice. “You were trying to figure out how to tell me?”

_Did he just scoot a little closer or—_

"Uhhhhhh-" Tobias turned away in a futile attempt to hide his blushing face. “So what if it was?” Again, David let out a laugh. And again, Tobi felt his temperature rise in complete spite of the cool air.

_If I heat up just a little bit more, then maybe I can die of hyperthermia and not have to deal with this anymore._

"L-look, i-it’s just—" Tobias had to pause to collect himself. “It’s s-something I’ve been wanting to tell you for years, okay?”

“Years?”

“...yeah.” David glanced to the side, his own face red, before looking back at Tobi with a bigger smile. “Well...I mean, since we’re out here doing what we’ve been wanting to do for a while...”

“Wha-“

Without saying anything else, David just leaned over and kissed him.

...

David pulling away was followed by several seconds of the two of them staring at each in stunned silence. At first Tobias’s mind had completely shut down, but then it switched to complete meltdown mode.

_OH MY FUCKING GOD did he just kiss me?? That’s what just happened right? I’m not dreaming? How??? Oh my God oh my God he just kissed me under the freaking stars this isn’t real this feels like some cheesy story oh my God that did NOT just happen I think my head’s gonna explode am I still breathing I think I stopped breathing oh my God why is he LAUGHING does this boy not realize what he’s doing to me cut it out you dork-_

“Oh my God, your faaaaace.” David wheezed. He leaned over again, this time resting his head on Tobi’s shoulder, still laughing. Tobi’s heart was already racing but right then it felt like flying right out of his chest.

_I might actually have a heart attack right here and now, Lord help me-_

“Oh geez...” Tobias’s hands were clamming up and his throat felt dry, but he still managed to bring himself to ask: “W-why did...why did you...” That is, he TRIED to ask. The side-eyed smile that David gave him almost had him melting all over again.

“Why did I kiss you, huh? Cause you took too long to do it first.”

_Well he’s got a point._

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

“Wait so...” the question suddenly sounded dumb to him, but David was already looking at him again. “Are we, uh...y-y’know-“ David did know. His face reddened again but the smile didn’t fade. “Well I...” his voice lowered. “I’d actually really like that.”

_…_ _did he just...agree to be my boyfriend-_

In one more spur of courage, Tobias reached over David’s hand, keeping a gentle grip on it. “I-I’d like that too.” David didn’t even try to hide his little squeal as he squeezed Tobi’s hand in return. So for a while they were both quiet. All that had to be said had been said, and no other words could describe their elation in that moment. The calming lull of the breeze in the trees filled the air again as they sat there, together, under the starry night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys when I tell you that this is THE most self-indulgent thing I have ever written omfg-
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading and have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fanfic series from the LC Amino that I decided to post here because why tf not lmao


End file.
